Adventure in Erathene
by Sabrepaw AKA CrazyPirateMouse
Summary: What if a few friends and I were turned into cartoons and transported to the make believe world Erathene? We'd have a big crazy adventure of course! I don't know where this is going.


_A/N: Ok, this might be short or long. I don't know. This crazy idea just popped in my head while I was in Algebra. I don't even know where this is gonna go. It's just keeping me up my writing.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Brittany belongs to herself. Lorrie belongs to herself. Allex belongs to herself. Kayla belongs to herself. And Mandy belongs to herself. Everything else, that includes the crazy plot, the world Erathene, and me, belong to me._

**_Adventures in Erarthene_**

_Chapter 1_

We were in the class that we all feared the most. Algebra. Well, Lorrie, Allex, and me were. Brittany and Kayla were in choir and Mandy is home schooled. But who cares? The _half_ of us was. We were learning about the slope-intercept or something like that (I really didn't pay too much attention). But my mind was elsewhere. I was thinking about Erathene, the world I had created. I dreamed that my friends and me were suddenly turned into cartoons and transported there. How cool would that be?

Someone shaking me suddenly interrupted my daydreams. "Wake up Chris! Something weird happened!!!" came Lorrie's voice. I blinked a couple times and took stock of my surroundings. I let out a cry as I recognized Erathene. I looked back at my friends and to my surprise, saw that they were cartoons. I looked at my hands. They were cartoonish also. I quickly ran to a nearby pond to look at my face.

I was wearing everything I had today, everything looked a little bit… like a cartoon character. Looking back, I noticed that Lorrie, Allex, Kayla, Brittany, and even Mandy looked like me. But with their own physical features sketched across their faces.

Just then a dragon, followed closely behind by a couple of gryphons, flew over our heads. "Whoa," Mandy gasped. I smiled. It was just how I imagined it.

I could see on Allex, and Kayla's faces that they probably had never imagined something like this before. Lorrie, Brittany, Mandy, and I probably dreamt of something like this before. But by the look on Lorrie's face, I could tell she knew I knew something. "Christy… mind telling us something we're missing."

"Oh, uh… Welcome to Erathene, guys," I said with a grin. They all looked at me.

"You _know _this place?" exclaimed Allex.

"Yeah…" I said a little slowly. "I made it up."

Kayla snorted. "Count on Christy to imagine a dragon filled world."

"Well, it's not just dragons out here. The dragons are the nice ones. It's the trolls, ogres, and raithens you have to worry about." They all immediately looked around. "Yeah, and some of the elf tribes are… well, hostile."

Brittany looked confused. "I thought elves were little tiny guys that lived in the North Pole. _Totally _not evil."

"Well, these aren't your ordinary Santa's Helper elves. More like warrior type," Lorrie explained for me. We think a lot alike when it comes to things like this. She turned at me, something like annoyance in her voice. "What's a raithen?"

"Well, they're like monkeys, but they can fly and-"

"And of course she makes monkeys evil."

I ignored Kayla. " _And _they have human intelligence. But they also have four arms and a sorted variety of evil powers." I grinned what I hoped was a convincing grin.

"Ok," Allex said, "one question. Why are we even in your little… world?"

I thought for a moment. "I really don't know. But I was daydreaming that we were all cartoons and were transported to here." Everyone glared at me. "What!?"

"Well, can you daydream us back?" Allex said.

"But… I don't want to go back to algebra," I sniffled.

"Me too," said Lorrie.

"And I _really _don't want to go back to choir," said Brittany.

"We might as well stay here for a bit, seeing that Christy isn't going to let us go back?" Mandy asked grinning.

Allex was about to butt in and say what was on her mind, but I butted in first. "I say yes. After all, this is _my _world-," Kayla interrupted me yet again.

"And it's _your_ fault we're even here."

"And only _I_ know how to get us back," I said glaring at her.

"Christy! Kayla! Stop it!" Lorrie yelled. "Gosh! I swear, you two do act like sisters!"

"We do not!!!" Kayla and me shouted in union.

"Wow, you guys scream a lot," said someone behind us.

We all jumped. Behind us was a guy that looked around our age with dark blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that were laughing at us. The only difference between him and us was that he had long pointed ears, signifying that he was an elf.

"Who the heck are you?" Kayla asked.

The guy got up and bowed. "I am Taybor. A scout to his Majesty, King Gramen."

I got up quickly and bowed back. "King Gramen you say? What did he order you to scout?" All my friends bowed behind me, seeing as I knew about this world, I would know its customs.

"He saw the flash and wondered who had been transported here."

"What flash?" asked everyone but me.

"The flash signifies that someone has entered Erathene. After all, not everyone is from here," I said. Again they all gave me the death glare. "Oh, come on."

"Exactly," Taybor said. "Now, I've introduced myself. It's your turns."

"I'm Christy, this is Lorrie, Brittany, Mandy, Allex and Kayla," I said, pointing at each in turn.

The male elf looked us over for a minute, and then said in a know-it-all voice, "I see you carry no weapons. It is dangerous without one." I rolled my eyes. "But, I can give you some." And then, at a snap of his fingers, a light brown canvas bag appeared over his shoulder. "I carry this around, just in case. You never know."

Digging into the bag, Taybor took out a variety of weapons. He handed me a beautifully crafted long bow with a quiver full of green fletched arrows. "The quiver will never run out of arrows," he told me. "And the bow is made of the light perrytree, so it will be easy to aim and carry."

He pulled out a broadsword for Allex. The hilt was encrusted with a huge emerald for the pommel and two amethysts where the hilt met the blade. "I see that you are quite strong. The sword is easy to wield and can shrink to the size of a dagger to carry easier."

To Lorrie he gave a rapier with a silver hilt and a golden blade. On both sides of the blade were strange markings. "This rapier," Taybor said, "once belonged to one of the greatest elf queens ever. The markings read, 'Blade be sharp, blade be true, make this monster pay his dues'."

Mandy was given a dirk with a topaz at the pommel and a colorfully woven hilt. He also handed her a leather woven sling with a weird sign on it and a bag of pebbles. "The blade is made of steel that comes from the islands. They call it wave metal, because they beat it into shape by the waves. The sling is made of leather from Powapen Tribe, fortunately our allies. It will not wear down and has a pretty fair aim. The sign on it is the sign of fortune."

Kayla was presented with a red stone and what looked like a reed pipe. "The reed pipe is for music. I know you can play an instrument somewhat like this. This pipe will make your music sound ten times better than normal. But can also be served for other causes. The stone is a firestone. Just say the words 'Fira fari' two times and a flame will burst from it. It will not burn the hand of the person who said the words though. You can shoot fire through the reed pipe and send it as a dart."

And then he went to Brittany. "I see that you are not a fighter. That is good," Taybor said. She looked up eagerly at him. He reached into his bag and pulled out a heart shaped necklace. It wasn't completely solid. You could see little blue sparks dancing around in it. Literally, they were dancing. "This," he said, "is a very special locket. Those blue things in there are fairy babies. We captured them and our king locked them in with magic. Their light will not fade, nor with will it change. They will not grow until they are released. This necklace will show you the way if you are lost. I will shine as brightly as a torch when in the dark. In ancient legends, it is said to hold some sort of healing power. But only for sever cases and only when you open the locket, which I advise you not to do. It is a very rare piece."

Taybor stood up and looked at all of us. "Whatever you do, do not, under any circumstances, let the raithen get a hold of your gifts. They will use them against you and all of Erathene. Guard them with your life. You here for a reason, and that is to protect the creatures of Erathene from the King of the Raithens new plot. Be strong and watch out for one another." And then he was gone.


End file.
